Picking Up the Pieces
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: With Damian back, things would never be the same… and Dick was content with this. He liked to think Jason was as well. Sequel to: Going Under. Dick/Dami, Jay/Dick, Kori/Roy... FILE FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Previously uploaded the wrong file somehow, I apologize!

Sequel to: Going Under

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jason lay on his back beside Dick, physically, and mentally exhausted from the events that had taken place over the past twelve hours. His thigh and arm pressed lightly against the man's back… reassurance that he was still there, sleeping soundly. His stomach was churning, a never ending sense of panic and dread seeping through his mind as he thought of what he had just willingly done- what _they_ had just willingly done.

Damian was curled within Dick's strong embrace, body wrapped tightly around the man, with fingers like claws clinging to Dick's shoulders. He had not yet awakened, or if he had, he had chosen to feign sleep and had eventually drifted off once more. The pit was tiresome, that he knew, and the voices echoing in the dark depths of the mind made it all the worse.

He was terrified thinking of what the boy might become. When he had come back to himself, every emotion had been multiplied tenfold, he had been fixated on so very much… and none of his feelings had been good.

He had felt betrayed by Bruce for him not killing the Joker, for not avenging him, neglecting to make things right. He had been so very hurt by being replaced and had taken it out on both Bruce and Tim alike. He had loved the man so deeply that he ached, was angry, felt so much hate and rage for all of Bruce's wrong doings that he had not been able to see straight. And while over time he had gradually regained control, the emotions still lingered and resurfaced from time to time.

But Damian?

Damian felt rage and hate with many things _prior_ to his death. He had already been unpredictable at the best of times. Only Dick seemed fully at ease with the kid.

Well… perhaps Alfred as well, but the man was pretty much a Saint.

Truth be told… it had been _him_ that had had second thoughts about everything, wondering why he was subjecting Damian, a ten- _eleven_ year old child to the madness of the pit…

But it had been Dick that had kept him going.

He knew that Dick would not have been able to back down after they had started, and he knew that Dick had… for the lack of a better word, _changed_.

Seeing Damian's broken, lifeless, form cradled within Bruce's massive arms had wrecked him. It had been the straw to break the camel's back.

Jason had witnessed that the very day he had found Dick barely existing in the streets of Chicago with a gun in his hands and blood on his gauntlets.

The prospect of Damian coming back to him had been the only thing to reel Dick back in, and after seeing how much hope that had given him, that weak glimmer of happiness in his eyes, he could have never taken that from him.

_Never_.

But now they were stuck. Locked away on Kori's island until they could be sure that Damian could be trusted out in society, however long that took, for everyone's safety.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had taken Jason well over an hour to pry Damian's fists from Dick's shirt, and Dick from the bed and the boy's hold.

Damian continued to sleep and they let him. Dick, on the other hand, Jason had to force to leave the room, shower, eat… the man so terrified that if he let go, if he lost sight of him, Damian would vanish into thin air. It was only after he promised to lie down and stay at the boy's side in his place that Dick reluctantly removed himself from the room.

Dick's shower was anything but peaceful. The anxiety spreading throughout his chest was overwhelming, and the sight of the murky water cascading from his body had him holding his breath. He could recall the sheer amount of blood and pit water that had been coating his bared skin earlier before he had half hazardly thrown on the first change of clothes that had crossed his path. He scrubbed roughly at his skin as the water fell over him, and averted his gaze from the stall floor, hell-bent on ignoring the unnatural filth leaving his body to roll down the drain.

If he had not been so anxious to get back to Damian, he likely would have stayed under the water long after he turned pruney, but he rushed through the event at a fast pace.

He became lost searching for the kitchen, or rather, something that looked remotely similar to one. He was half way to screaming frantically for Jason when a small hand slid onto to his shoulder and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

Kori was floating alongside him, a cautious, but worried look upon her face.

"You… have not been here in some time. It is easy to forget…" She murmured, latching onto to his wrist gently.

He said nothing as the woman guided him through the ship, weaving through corridor after corridor.

When they finally reached the ship's version of a kitchen, he collapsed into a ragged heap within one of the large chairs, and hung his head in shame. Kori flittered about the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge for some time, before she was at his side once more. He met her gaze as she placed a small bowl within his hands, and could not help the small pained smile that slid across his face as she poured cereal into it, and then milk.

"…thanks…" he murmured, barely over a whisper as she handed him a spoon and took the seat next to him.

The two sat in silence for some time, the only sound echoing through the room being the crunch and crackle that resulted from Dick spooning the cereal into his mouth and chewing. He made it halfway through the small meal before giving a heavy sigh and shakily placing the bowl upon the table.

"Kori I-"

"You said that you did not love me… was that the truth?" She prompted.

He sucked in a sharp breath at her blunt interruption, locking eyes with her hesitantly.

"I…it wasn't always…" He murmured, face falling. "There was a time that I thought- that I _wanted_ to… but in the end? It wasn't like that… I loved you- _still_, even to this day. But I'm not _in_ love with you, not like that. Not in a forever way. It's just that, you weren't-"

"I was not your _world_." She stated simply, nodding knowingly. "I understand that now, although not at that time."

"You…you understand?" He blinked, biting his lower lip skeptically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mmm." She sighed. "Yes… knowing what I do now, I now realize that you were not _my_ everything. You were someone I cherished, enjoyed…wanted to be with in a physical nature. But it was not the proper sort of love. I grieved for a very long time, time that was wasted, and I regret many things."

"I…I see."

She yawned, and stretched her arms back over her shoulders, groaning as they popped.

"Dick… after all that has happened, past, and present… are you sure about things? Is he your _world_? Was it worth it? Are you willing to fight for your love, no matter what comes at you two this time around?"

He stared at her a long moment, never once breaking her gaze, and after a time he managed a small smile.

"Yes… yes he is."

"Then I wish you happiness Dick, in every sense of the word. Cherish him, protect him, _love_ him… and do it _always_." She sighed, leaning forward to snake her arms around his shoulders, bringing him into a tight squeeze. "Meanwhile, I have begun to think I might have found my own, my everything. He may be a fragile, sensitive creature but he makes me so very happy, whether I show it often or not."

Dick chuckled, and snuggled into her hair briefly.

"Then _you_ take care of _him_ Kori. He needs it. Roy's a lucky guy to have your heart."

Kori hummed in response, and raked a hand through the man's shaggy hair.

"Hey… Kori?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we- are we good?"

At this she pulled away, running her hands across his cheeks in a loving gesture, before giving him a small smile.

"Yes Dick. We are fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Dick returned to the room he was relieved to see that the boy had not stirred, and that Jason had kept his promise. He was still lying flat on his back next to Damian, propped up by the pillows as he read one book or another in silence.

When he shut the door gently behind him the younger man looked up from the pages and gave him a weak smile before closing the leather bound book all together and setting it on the end table.

"You took longer than I thought you would. I'm proud of you Dickie-bird."

"Kori held me up… it was good for us, closure I guess…" He murmured, crawling onto the bed between the two.

"Mmm…figured as much. She never talks about it, tries to ignore tons of things that happened in the past, pretends they never happened to spare herself, but I can tell she thinks about things. You both needed it. Considering that you're not singed, it was pleasant all around."

Dick chuckled, and nodded his head before shifting on the mattress, curling onto his side.

"How's he been?"

"Same."

Dick sighed, pulling the blankets up to crawl within their warmth, and wrapped his arms back around the sleeping boy.

Damian stiffened, and let out a slurred squeak before kicking out softly.

"Shh… It's just me Little D, go back to sleep, you're alright…" He cooed, burying his face in the top of the boy's head.

Damian's brow furrowed, but he did not open his eyes, opting to keep them squeezed shut tightly as he relaxed his muscles. Dick pressed himself closer, maneuvering Damian so his arms wrapped up around his neck. He rubbed at the small of his back gently, smiling into the boy's hair as he went pliant and limp in his embrace.

It was only after several long, quiet minutes thereafter that Jason shifted, turning the bedside lamp off.

As he felt the mattress shift, and Jason slip under the covers with them, he sighed lifted his head slightly to glance back at the younger man.

"Go to sleep Dick. It's going to be a _long_ day tomorrow. You'll need it." He muttered.

Before Dick could protest his negativity… he surprised him.

An arm slipped around his waist, body pressing tight against his back, and Jason nuzzled his way into the crook of his neck, sighing softly.

And suddenly Dick could no longer think to argue, could only relish in the heat pressed against his form, and that the man it belonged to cared enough to do what he had.

They were crazy… Dick was not going to deny this, but for now it looked like crazy could work…

Right now it looked as though they could be content, happy even, just the way things were…


	2. Chapter 2

Jason awoke first after a short, fitful sleep, muscles he had nearly forgotten aching as he lay curled around Dick's smaller body with the man's shaggy hair plastered against his cheek.

If at all possible, he felt more exhausted than he had been when he finally drifted off, and more unnerved by the boy who seemed to have not moved an inch since Dick had returned to bed however many hours before.

Dick was out cold, all energy spent, snoring softly. It was only out of fear of waking him that he stayed pressed against the man's back, watching the steady rise and fall of Damian's side.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way before Roy popped his head in the room to check on them, but Jason met his gaze with tired eyes and a furrowed brow, trying to convey a need for tea and something edible before the red head nodded knowingly and left once more.

Reclaiming his limbs upon the man's return went over far easier than he had expected, Dick never even breaking snore as he did so, so ultimately he followed Roy down the halls and joined him in front of the television. He was grateful when Roy chatted happily about everyday things, ignoring the elephant in the room completely as he forced the caffeine into his system, and without care noisily jammed half a coffeecake down his throat.

At some point during the second random movie Roy had started he had drifted back to sleep, tucked into a ball on the corner of the couch, where he likely would have stayed several hours longer had Kori not woken him gently to let him know Dick had pulled himself out of his half-coma, and had been asking for him.

He was met with a joyous grin when he finally stepped back into the bedroom, and he couldn't help the hint of a smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Dick was happy, and that was a vast improvement when compared to the many mornings he had experienced with him as of late.

"How long was I out?" Dick asked, stretching until his limbs popped, before settling with his back against the headboard.

Jason only snorted, shaking his head as he collapsed down into the neighboring armchair.

"Fuck if I know. Haven't kept track of time really. Had some quality bonding time with Roy, who played Alfred for me this morning. Evening. Whichever. Haven't been near a window or clock yet. All I know is you looked pretty damn comfy and I wasn't going to be the one to wake you up when that's the first time you've slept soundly in ages. Besides, might as well sleep while you can. Who knows what we're in for when the kid decides to open his eyes." He sighed, turning his attention to the ball of blankets curled at the man's side. "Any change?"

Dick smiled weakly and glanced down, running a hand through the boy's hair, smoothing it flat before letting it bounce back without its usual gel to keep it tame.

"Nothing. But I only just woke up. He's bound to be tired Jay, he's been through a lot… _we've_ been through a lot. There's no rush."

"So you say." Jason huffed, bringing a knee up to rest his chin upon. "Maybe I'm just impatient."

"Sounds about right." Dick chuckled. "Things will be fine. Damian will be _fine_."

Jason frowned, but said nothing more.

It probably wasn't the best time to remind the man that _he_ hadn't been fine. That he'd raged till he dropped most days. That Talia had pacified him with training exercises with assassins and various criminals, all of which he offed cruelly, _rightfully_, afterwards until he finally began to see straight. And even then he'd gone 'Off with their heads' when he went to war with Gotham- with _Bruce_.

"How about you get another break in? Eat something. Watch some TV. Talk to the love birds some. You three used to be pretty tight back in the day."

"I don't think-"

"Dick." Jason sighed, hopping up to join Dick on the bed. "I'll stay. Take a break. You can't stay in bed with him all day. You said it yourself. He'll be fine." He insisted, watching as Dick slowly panicked, seemingly torn as chewed on his bottom lip.

"You'll call me, if he wakes up?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Relax for a bit Dickie. You've been through hell."

Dick slumped in silent defeat, nodding as he inched his way off the bed and set his bare feet upon the floor. Jason almost immediately scooted in to replace him, and watched as the man hesitantly made his way to the door. Dick paused briefly, turned back, mouth open as if to protest once more, but stopped once he saw Jason's exhausted face.

"Try and get some more rest yourself Jay-bird." He murmured.

And with that he inched out of the room, shutting the door impossibly soft behind him.

-x-x-x-

Jason gave up on sleep quickly. Having dozed off twice all too recently his body was no longer willing to settle, let alone his mind. Instead he picked the book back up off the nightstand and plowed through a handful of chapters, shutting out the world completely for a time, before ultimately giving up on that small comfort as well as the anxiety kicked back in.

He was proud of Dick for having stayed away for so long, could imagine that it was taking every last bit of self-control the man had to not bolt from Roy and Kori, and return. He supposed Dick really was trying not to smother them.

He found himself staring long and hard at the ceiling without realizing it, and laughed it off, choosing instead to roll onto his side, and watch the rise and fall of Damian's side as he stared at the boy's back.

It was some time later that Jason snorted, and sighed into his pillow.

"Ya know kid, acting like this, pretending the world doesn't exist, and that the voices in your head aren't there does you no good. It's not going make things any better. All you're accomplishing is making Dick freak the fuck out, whether he wants to show it or not. You're lucky to have him there more than willing to coddle you and tell you everything's okay. That's more than I had for a while. And even when I did, your mum's bedside manner was hardly helpful most of the time, I'm sure you know that pretty damn well. My point is, he cares, regardless of what may come. Don't let him tear himself up. He won't last like this much longer." He paused, watching for any change, and huffed. "Look kid… your old man doesn't know this happened. We covered our tracks well. He's not coming to take you away, neither is your mom, or that crazy ass grandfather of yours. It's just me, him, Roy, and Kori. On an island, away from the rest of the human- or any alien race, and none of us are going to be judging you. Soon as you shape up, it'll be just us three, no more Gotham, bats, or assassins. Just… think about it, 'kay?"

And Jason could have hugged the boy in relief when there was a slight pause in his breathing, if of course he had been more like Dick, and less worried for his safety with what would likely occur if he invaded the kid's personal space. Especially in current time.

But even such a small reaction was acknowledgement, and that was good enough for him.

"Glad we talked kid."

-x-x-x-

As fate would have it, Jason had been so relieved by Damian's break in character that he drifted off after all, only realizing as such when the door clicked shut behind Dick as he returned to the safety of their room.

He grinned sheepishly as Jason turned his head towards him, eyes lidded, only half registering what was going on.

"Back to sleep Jason, you need it." He murmured, stepping around the room to kneel on the bed the other side of Damian. "Just coming back to join you. Can only take so much of Roy's peppiness and Kori's mothering at a time." He chuckled, prying back the edge of the comforter, shuffling in beside the boy.

"Mmm." Was the only acknowledgement Jason gave before pressing his face back into his pillow, and seemingly slipping back into whatever sleep was to be had.

Dick pressed himself back close to Damian, curled himself around the boy protectively, and let himself relax as he shut his eyes. He had nearly followed Jason's lead, drifting back into dreamland, when he felt muscles shifting, and he froze- even forgetting to breath. Damian moved ever so slowly, hesitant and unsure, until he managed to wrap his arms up around Dick's shoulders and press his face into the man's neck. Dick released his lungs with a shaky breath and tightened his hold. A long silent moment passed after, Dicks heart thrumming in his chest as he took great comfort in the boy's actions, his small progress.

And for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Damian sighed, and nuzzled closer, enough that Dick could feel his soft breaths on his ear.

"…_thank you_."

His voice was barely a whisper, but so close that he could have never missed it, and Dick gave a laugh that was surely half sob as he clung ever tighter.

Damian was silent thereafter, but even such little reassurance was leaps and bounds in Dick's book, and the man couldn't have been happier as he drifted off to sleep, Damian clutched flesh against his chest, and Jason's hand newly curled within his own.


End file.
